


a bitter smile turned sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Baggage, Family Woes, Gen, Ryuu ga waga teki why can't i talk to my brother, Therapist and Bud D.Va
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji and Hanzo have a rift to mend, and Hana is far too happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. saké

**Author's Note:**

> hana has to be rich. i can't get millionaire hana out of my mind. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this self-indulgent shimada bros + bud d.va fic as much as i do. 
> 
> i'm still getting used to these characters since i'm new in this fandom, so sorry for any mistakes.

Hana groaned and set her phone down, a significant action that spoke for itself. “I hate being the one to tell you this, but maybe you should go talk to him.”

 

“This is not a schoolyard. We will not be able to mend the rift that has formed between us through a couple of heartfelt words and platitudes,” replied Hanzo from her side. Hana looked up at him and propped her elbow on the table, squishing her cheek with her knuckles. “I have no say in a life I ended; no matter how much I want to.”

 

Hana and Hanzo had started talking earlier in the year, and while Jack hadn’t looked on the budding acquaintances very favorably, he resigned himself to Hana’s questionable choices long ago. It had been hard getting Hanzo to say more than five words at a time, but with an admirable amount of coaxing and ramen-coercing, Hana found herself in the company of thirty-eight-year-old man and his family problems.

 

It was all about honor with Hanzo, which led to long breaks of silence between the two because Hana found it as insufferable as Jack’s helicopter parent tendencies; but she knew that it was hard to break down a barrier that had only been fortified over the years. For Hanzo, a big part of that barrier was talking to his little brother ― a brother who had forgiven Hanzo and moved on. Hana respected him greatly for that. It took a big heart and a strong will to move on from such a fatal event and be _b_ _etter_. For her country, and for her family, Hana hoped she would have such a trait one day.

 

“Big man, I think you need a drink,” Hana said. “Sadly, I have one more year to go before I can enjoy some good saké in this country, but alas. It’s on me this time.” Hanzo didn’t move, and he looked at Hana with a scowl gracing his face.

 

“I’m  _rich_ if you hadn’t heard,” Hana assured him.

 

As she waved down the waiter, she heard Hanzo sigh in exasperation and ask for a pot of hot tea instead.

 

“It helps my old, agile limbs,” he said when Hana leveled him with a glare.

 

Hana gave a pout. “But I wanted to finesse some of your alcohol.”

 

“That’s illegal.”

 

After a beat, Hana replied: "Try harder than that, Hanzo- _chan_.”

 

A few moments passed in silence, the waiter looking nervously between a smiling, cocky Hana and a stoic Hanzo; but when Hana’s smile turned sharp, Hanzo narrowed his eyes and bitterly tapped on one of the sakés listed on the menu. “This one,” he grumbled, the sourness in his voice lightened by Hana’s giggle, “and just bring the bottle. Don’t bother with a cup.”

 

The waiter gave a small bow and rushed to the back, leaving Hana to address Hanzo’s omnipresent family problems.

 

“I see him sometimes,” Hanzo started, and Hana was taken aback for a moment. It usually took more than a little goading to get him to actually talk about Genji. “In Hanamura and just _around_. It’s strange seeing him―”

 

“As whole as he can be,” Hana said quietly, her eyes hard. “Go on.”

 

The frown on Hanzo’s face turned dark. “A brothers’ bond cannot be broken by death, but it can be broken by a brother himself. I thought I had killed him; I thought I was in the right, but without him, it felt like everything had shifted into this lonely, meaningless world. Many deaths by my hand followed Genji’s, but none could compare to seeing that ugly dark red on such a vibrant green.”

 

Hana stroked her chin and didn't spare the waiter a glance when he dropped off the saké. “It’s funny how you refuse to see past your own shame. That’s not very honorable, is it?” Hanzo’s jaw tensed and his hands curled into tight fists. “That kind of thinking isn’t conducive towards healing a brotherly bond, Hanzo; and it’s also disrespecting Genji, who’s trying to get that he’s forgiven you through your thick ass head. Stop being so stubborn and look past that crippling guilt. Forgive _him_ as well as yourself.”

 

“Killing him was my duty. I don’t expect you to understand, Hana, but there was a time when Genji and I truly hated each other. It was a brittle hate, but in the end ― when it came down to the will of the clan ― it was a fight to the death. Genji would have killed me in defense, but _I_ killed him first. _I_ was the aggressor, the murderer. We have gone past the point of reconciliation.” Hanzo shook his head, picking up the bottle of saké and pouring himself a generous amount. “We are better off going our own separate ways.”

 

“ _Nope_ , I don’t think that’s true,” Hana said, her expression thoughtful. “I’ve always seen you two as two sides of the same coin, though you’re the rusted side and Genji’s has the shine of a new penny. Half a coin isn’t worth shit. Two halves make a whole, am I right?”

 

Hana gave a small laugh as Hanzo squinted in distaste at the cliched words. “You’ve entered a new stage in your life ― I have too. I mean, MEKA units can’t lead themselves. Make the most of it, Hanzo. Don’t live a lonely life because you refuse to acknowledge the love, no matter how tense and fucked up it is, given to you.”

 

Hanzo’s frown had only gained ferocity as Hana spoke, and the saké had dwindled down to near emptiness (Hana had helped). He looked down at the tattoo that peeked out from underneath his shirt with a guarded expression.

 

“Out of _all_ the people I should be talking to about this…” he trailed off.

 

Hana chuckled. “Well, at least you know what Soldier 76 does in his free time since I talk about him non-stop. I would call our conversations 'an emotional exchange of intel and feelings between two baddies.'”

 

There was a long pause before Hanzo spoke again. He looked older than Hana had ever seen him; like she sometimes looked at the end of a battle: haggard, but _alive_. “I don’t even have his cell number,” he admitted. “The most we’ve talked is through McCree, and I, obviously, don’t frequent cellular devices like you.”

 

“ _Obviously_ ,” Hana repeated, her eyes on the verge of rolling to Genji himself. “Honestly, where do you store all this attitude? In your tits? Is that why they’re so big? You can tell me, you know.”

 

Hanzo grit his teeth. “ _Hana_.”

 

“Lighten up, senior citizen,” Hana said, putting down far too much money than their order was worth on the table. “Come on, let’s go find your brother. Luckily,  _I_ have his number.”

 


	2. ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hana and Hanzo have a meaningful car ride and Genji orders too much ramen.

Hana smoothed her hands down the sides of the wheel. Her and Hanzo were making their way through the countryside, and Hanzo was _quite_ the passenger-side driver. At her wits end, Hana wished that she had her MEKA packed with her just so she could stuff Hanzo in it and eject him some place far away.

 

“You are not going the speed limit,” Hanzo said, his arms crossed and eyes focused on the green fields. “We will get pulled over.”

 

“I’m only going ten over,” Hana pointed out, pressing down on the gas pedal, “and you’re a Shimada. Don’t you still have some kind of corrupt power over the police here?”

 

Hanzo’s laugh was full of resentment. “Shimada I may be, but the only power I have left is the power inside me. Any nominal or political power I once had is forever gone.”

 

The rice fields became a blur as Hana drove them further and further away from the city. She saw a few people working, their legs submerged and heads covered with artificial straw hats that floated over their heads, but her focus was primarily on Hanzo.

 

“That’s right, the power struggle; you killing Genji and then severing all ties with your family and the sword. That  _really_ puts a strain on your standing,” Hana chuckled before bristling at Hanzo’s narrowed eyes and clenched hands. “What? Genji tells me some deep shit. He’s, like, my gamer buddy and my wingman, which really highlights how right Jack was about my life choices but hey, Genji’s like a fucking island ― well, cyborg island. I think you get the metaphor.”

 

Hanzo paused, his eyebrows furrowed. “Gamer buddy?”

 

Swallowing back her annoyance at Hanzo’s selective focus, Hana replied: “Yeah. We sometimes play _Starcraft_ together even though it’s a little outdated and I’m the fucking best at it.” Hana took a breath. “ _However_ , somehow Genji manages to win every now and then, but I’m fucking _convinced_ he’s plugging _something_ of his into whatever console he uses and hacks the game. There’s no way that noob could beat me. No fucking way.”

 

“We never played videogames,” Hanzo said, and Hana’s grip on the wheel tightened when his voice became light. “Genji loved playing hide-and-seek because he knew he would win. Even when he dyed his hair, it was impossible to find him.” 

 

Hana stayed quiet. She didn’t want to interrupt whatever memories Hanzo was reminiscing about, but when she felt the atmosphere of the small Honda change to something heavy and strained, she jabbed her finger on the radio button.

 

Hanzo looked at her, his expression blank, and Hana shrugged. “I’m not interested in having to sit through all of your angst, Hanzo. I’m gonna leave that to Genji.” Bubbly music blasted through the speakers, though the volume was a little too loud for comfort. “I’m secretly hoping that this pop music will turn that frown upside down, but seeing as it’s J-Pop and not the far superior K-Pop, I don’t have much faith in an attitude change.”

 

“What do you mean ‘ _far-superior’_ ―”

 

“I bet you only listen to country anyway,” Hana interrupted, smirking at Hanzo’s pursed lips. “What? Cowboy got your tongue?”

 

“I don’t appreciate this,” Hanzo said after a beat. “Know your place, girl.”

 

Hana felt anger rise up in her before she burst out laughing. Hanzo’s face was turned away from her, but she could tell that he was embarrassed. There were many reasons that Hana loved to tease Hanzo, whether it was mean-spirited or not, but seeing his face turn a mortified pink left her teeming with a sense of achievement.

 

"Girl? Don’t forget who paid for your lunch and who’s currently driving you across the country so that you can have a feelings meeting with your younger brother,” Hana scoffed and tapped her fingers on the wheel. “If anything, you should be addressing me as Ms. Song or Commander Song, yung millionaire extraordinaire; and that’s y-u-n-g for added spice.”

 

“You know,” Hanzo began, “I’m hearing words coming out of your mouth, but I’m not understanding them.”

 

“Then maybe you should get a hearing aid, old man,” Hana snapped back. “God, what were you like in your teenage years?”

 

Hanzo rested his cheek in his palm and stared out the window. He looked larger than usual in the small rental car Hana had bought at the beginning of her stay, hunched over and squished by the restraints of the seat belt. It made him seem less dangerous than he really was, and _far_ too vulnerable. Hanzo wasn’t wearing his mercenary garb, though his bow and arrows had been placed in the trunk. He had tossed on a shirt and jeans that fit Hana’s social outing requirements ― “... _tight jeans, Hanzo. Wear them. Trust me on this.”_ ― and looked more exhausted than Hana had ever seen him.

 

“Genji used to say I was worse than father when it came to attitude. He would ask me to go out with him or do something reckless, and I would tell him that his desultory manner toward his family duty was appalling.”

 

“That sounds like you.”

 

“Thank you for your input, Ms. Song.”

 

Hana’s lips twitched. “What would you do if I just, I don’t know, tossed you out of this car?”

 

Hanzo placed his hands on his knees, and Hana had a hard time determining if his lips were curled into a smirk or a snarl. “Then this car would be empty, because I wouldn’t be the only one flying out of this car.”

 

“ _What_ a gentleman,” Hana laughed. “Dude, you  _suck_. Literally.”

 

Before Hanzo could reply, Hana’s phone rang. Quickly, she snatched it out of the cupholder where it sat and brought it to her ear.

 

“Sup. Hana speaking."

 

“ _Hana. I am here. The waitress isn’t very nice, so I might go somewhere else._ ”

 

“Genji,” Hana said. “Where are you now? I might be close by, I might be too far. You weren’t very helpful when you just texted back ‘Japan’ when I asked you where you were.”

 

Hanzo shifted in his seat, trying not to appear like he wasn’t actively eavesdropping. Hana’s thumb hovered over the speaker button, but she never pressed it.

 

“ _I am in a ramen shop. You know,_ that _ramen shop_. _I am tracking your phone now. You are only twenty minutes away. Be quick or I shall eat all the tamagoyaki by myself._ ”

 

“You fiend,” Hana hissed. “Be right there. Also, be prepared for the special guest.”

 

“ _Of course._ ”

 

When Hana hung up, there was a long pause before Hanzo spoke, his voice strained. “Hana, does Genji know that I’m with you? And were you just _driving around aimlessly?_ ”

 

Hana laughed off his discomfort, feeling her own grow inside the pit of her stomach. She had told Genji when she called him earlier that day that she had met with Hanzo and was bringing him over, and Genji had, at some point, texted back the checkmark emoji. Hana had decided to interpret that her own way. There was also the lack of patience, or _loss_ of patience, that accompanied Hana whenever she met with Genji or Hanzo. Genji and her were closer, more alike ― which was a nice surprise ― than _almost_ anyone else affiliated with Overwatch, so there was a lingering sense of nervousness for Genji when she answered Hanzo.

 

“Um, probably. The connection was spotty and people were being loud when I first called him before we left, but it’s cool because it’s Genji. You can bathe yourself in your own rage and guilt while we eat.”

 

“Release me from this death trap, Hana.” Hanzo seethed, every muscle in his body tensing up. “I did not approve of this course of action.”

 

“Keep talking like we’re on an actual mission and I might just start playing anime soundtrack music or worse: drama CDs. Even though…” Hana began, her voice trailing off when Hanzo grunted. “If we treat this like a mission, Operation Charlie Foxtrot Angst is my proposed title. Maybe you might cooperate with my master plan a little better.”

 

Hanzo crossed his arms, his fingers tapping on his bicep. “Well, I just think that―”

 

“Oh god,” Hana said, raising one of her hands to cover her smile. “You are the _worst_.”

 

“If you say that too much, my feelings might get hurt,” Hanzo replied, his voice monotonous. “When you get to your destination, I am going to leave. I am not going to give Genji such an unwelcome surprise because you like sticking your nose into matters that don’t involve you.”

 

Hana’s foot pressed down on the gas pedal with a little more force as a frown formed on her face. “If you don’t do this now, with me as the comedic, cute background relief, what makes you think that you’re going to ever meet Genji face-to-face in a civilized, pleasant environment? Do you honestly believe that you’re going to mend things with your brother? And _I know_ , it’s better that you stay isolated and unhappy by not fixing things between you and him, but miss me with that bullshit, Hanzo. You might say that this is none of my business, and you would be right if I wasn’t close friends with Genji and your food pal. This is ten-percent my business, and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

 

“I can change my tea shop location,” Hanzo said.

 

Hana gave a sigh that felt soul-deep. The car had entered the city limits a couple minutes ago, and the familiarity of the roads had become stronger. She slowed down, her hands clutching the wheel as she turned into a small parking lot behind a store.

 

“Stop it, Hanzo.”

 

“I don’t take orders from you,” he replied as Hana turned off the car. “I am not apart of your squadron, and I won’t do things that I am uncomfortable with.”

 

Hana opened the door, pulling out the keys and glaring at Hanzo. “Not gonna lie, I’m pretty disappointed right now; and you better not leave me to go waste your money buying another rental. Let me eat and chat with my bud, and then I can drive you home.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

She left Hanzo there, with the keys and the windows slightly cracked, hunched over and glowering in the small car. A part of Hana hoped that he would walk in by his own volition, but that was just wishful thinking.

 

The ramen shop was quaint, the miniature neon  _open_ light flickering once or twice as Hana walked inside. The space was more crowded than she had expected. There were humans and robots alike, but Hana spotted Genji almost immediately, the vibrant green of his cybernetics and black ribbon peeking out from under his cap and hoodie.

 

“My man!” Hana said, slapping Genji on the shoulder. “How _have_ you been? It’s been so long!”

 

There was a _whirr_ from the cybertech as Genji laughed softly. “It’s only been three days since we last facetimed, Hana.” He looked tense, and Hana could barely tell that he was upset. “Well? Where is this special _guest_ you wanted me to meet? Did they back out?”

 

“By ‘guest’ I meant your brother, you know.”

 

Genji hummed. “Yes, I am aware. Though, wherever you were when you called me was incredibly loud. It gave me a headache.”

 

Hana scoffed and picked up a menu. “Headache, my ass. All of my friends are so _old_.”

 

“I’m only thirty-five, thank you, and is Hanzo coming in or…?”

 

“He’s sitting in the car like a child in timeout right now. Well, that’s where I left him but knowing him, he’s probably halfway to Tokyo already.”

 

Genji lifted the bill of his hat with his finger and moved his drink to the side as the waitress set down three bowls of ramen. “Damn, bastard,” he grit out. “I hyped myself up for thirty minutes before you two arrived and this is what I get. If he won’t come to me, then it’s not worth it. Hanzo needs to learn to be the bigger person here, not me.”

 

“Do you think if we say his name over and over, we’ll summon him?” Hana asked, leaning over the table on her elbows.

 

Genji discreetly pushed his bowl to the side, knocking it into the lone bowl in front of the empty seat. “Well, we sure can try.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my trash can. this is unbeta'd, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> reviews are greatly appreciated because i'm still new to the OW fandom. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
